


bald idia

by ko_ebii



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: and it's that his hair is literal fire ok, anyway... idia bald agenda, he's never had water on him ONCE, hehehehhehe shiny, i have one (1) excuse for this, like you cant tell me, listen.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24804499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_ebii/pseuds/ko_ebii
Summary: it's cold, far colder than he's ever been.he can barely hear azul's apologies, but he can vaguely perceive floyd's violent, wild laughter in the background. he feels himself being pulled backwards and closes his eyes against the shock, letting himself concentrate on the feeling of the slowly-dampening towel.cold, cold, cold.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	bald idia

it's cold, far colder than he's ever been. 

he can barely hear azul's apologies, but he can vaguely perceive floyd's violent, wild laughter in the background. he feels himself being pulled backwards and closes his eyes against the shock, letting himself concentrate on the feeling of the slowly-dampening towel.

cold, cold, cold. 

*

he comes to, barely, what feels like centuries after that, in the infirmary bed. 

"ah, thank goodness," he hears azul murmur, and feels a hand being pressed to his head. "your fever is no longer. thank goodness." azul shakes his head. 

fever? 

and how was he--

idia sits up, hissing at the stretch of muscles in his back, eyes half-lidded against the harsh light burning in through the window. he opens his mouth to ask a question, but his jaw falls open instead. 

in the mirror in the opposite end of the infirmary, he sees it. 

it. himself. whatever it is. 

bald as an egg, shiny and smooth as a newborn's ass.

he mutters a curse word that would have made ortho gasp. 

he reaches for his head, just to be sure, and there's no longer that familiar heat.

"allow me to explain. if… if you don't remember." azul smiles somewhat nervously under his questioning glare.

"floyd was carrying a bucket of water for me. you don't need to know why. well, you know that… that boy from savanaclaw, ruggie? he came running in, and floyd tripped, and, well…" 

he makes a vague gesture at idia's head, bare of its… hair… flame… 

"of course," idia deadpans. "of course, of course, of course." 

"if it helps, you barely go outside enough to be seen like that."

"are you trying to help, or…?"

"i mean, you'll just have to remain inside, which is easy enough…" 

it takes everything in him not to burn azul to ashes. 

*

the next few days, however torturous it is, he drags himself out of his room, refusing to wear a hat or any sort of cover for his newly-bald head. 

it's worth it. 

each time he walks, the sign flaps against his chest. 

_boycott azul or he will steal your hair,_ it reads. _don't give him anything he wants._

it's easy enough to destroy azul's reputation--the already-existing resentment for him brewing amongst those who have been fooled by him and his small print, the pure shock value of seeing idia out, in the sunlight, and the whole bald thing provides fodder for people to talk. idia may not be the most confident person, but he's been on the internet enough to know what gets people gossiping. 

so, after that, he starts a gofundme to help him get his hair back. he claims that it's a special flame that needs a lot of money to be restored. surgery… or something. it's a load of bullshit, but it's good enough. 

at the end of the day, he still isn't satisfied, so he pays rook hunt to sneak into octavinelle and shave azul bald (he'd ask for floyd, but he's fairly certain rook will get his arm bitten off, and jade… probably sleeps with a knife.)

but when the revenge is over and he's ruined everything azul loves and stands for, he knows a rush like no other. 

he knows what has to happen next. 

"rook," he says over the phone. "i need you to do more." 

he can't wait to see leona totally bald.


End file.
